Forever
by luvmorganville
Summary: A tribute to Sam and Amelie. Its a song- fic. to the song, Forever by Fireflight. and...why the HELL isnt Sams name on the lis?1? Enjoy!


**I still can't BELIVE Sam's name is not in the list!**

**Anyways, I just thought I'd write this song-fic for Amelie and Sam because I love them both, and there aren't enough stories about them.**

**The song is ****Forever by Fireflight**** (it's a beautiful song, perfect for Sam and Amelie) I really recommend that you listen to the song while reading to really get into it. **

**So, here goes:-**

* * *

Amelie walked through the battered and boarded up door of the only church in Morganville. She gestured for her tense bodyguards, tense because she had just finished one of her regular battle of wits with Oliver, to stop at the door.

Amelie chose the front-most bench of the church and stared at the intricate and beautiful stain glass windows that decorated the front wall of the church. She sat on the smooth wooden bench and took in the peace the empty church offered.

Her eyes drifted to the empty space a few feet in front of her. It was where she had seen _him_ for the first and last time. Sam. Her heart clenched. She suddenly realized just how cold the old church was.

_Sometimes I feel so cold  
Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
_

She remembered the first time she had seen Samuel fifty years ago. He had come to her in this church and stood right in front of her and demanded that she change the laws of Morganville. He hadn't been afraid of anything. He hadn't been afraid of _her_.

_Loneliness gets so old  
I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf_

Being in Sam's company had filled up the void that had taken hold inside her over the centuries. Before Sam she had been cold, merciless, and lonely. But, without knowing it, he had taught her so many things. He had taught her kindness. He had taught her mercy. He had freed her.

_Been stuck for way too long  
(But I hear Your voice)  
You're who I'm counting on_

But most of all, Sam had taught her how to love. Over time, Amelie had fallen in love with Samuel. She still didn't know what it was or how it happened, but it was real and deep. It made her feel. It had warmed up her frozen heart. He had made her feel human again. And she had known that he would always be there for her. Forever.

_Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever_

But, he had become her weakness. She had tried to cut him out of her life, when she realized it. She hoped what they had would fade away over time. She hoped, even when she watched him to keep him safe when he didn't know; even when she was always aware of him; even when she still missed him with her very being. She knew she shouldn't, but she still loved him just as much and she knew Samuel felt the same way. But he understood her and kept away.

_I know that You can tell  
When I start to let my hope fade away  
I need to catch myself  
Open my ears to hear You calling my name_

But then, her father had come to Morganville. And with him, Sam came to her side. And she knew that she couldn't keep away from him anymore.

_Been fighting way too long  
(But I hear Your voice)  
You had me all along_

_Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever_

She remembered how Sam was always at her side. Even when she had thought she had lost all chances of winning. Even when he could have saved himself by turning his back on her. But he never lost hope. He never lost his faith in her. He stuck with her through it all.

_When I'm starting to drown  
You jump in to save me_

She remembered the night she had been staked at the feast. She remembered the agony. She remembered opening her eyes when Sam had called her.

_When my world's upside down  
Your hands, they shake me and wake me_

He had told her everything would be alright. He had told her they would bring Bishop down together. He had told her he loved her.

_Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever_

She had closed her eyes believing everything Sam had said.

_Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me _

_Forever_

He had told her he would never leave her. That he would be ther for her forever. And now he was gone.

_Forever._

* * *

**Plz, plz, plz, review!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
